Someone is after Miley Stewart
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: Angel Havenward is your average girl, she has a normal life, with few drama scenes, but that all changes when she has to protect Miley Stewart AND Hannah Montana PLUS when she finds out a dark secret...So who may you ask.... is after miley stewart?
1. Making Friends

Someone is After Miley Stewart

Chapter 1- I don't think it was an accident

I never thought I would be here right now, sitting in a hospital bed beside Hannah Montana, one second I was your average girl, the next I was your average hero…..

My story started the same way yours probably does, coming out of your mom, eww I know, do we have to go back this far? Yes we do, sadly, there you see me, the hairy little baby coming out of that lady. There you see another lady, who seems to be a nurse taking me to have a good bathing, here comes another lady, dressed the same, taking me away, but not to the same lady that I came from. They should fire this lady, mismatch!

Then my story continues, the way yours probably does, a few birthdays pass, here and there, and we turn fourteen, and then your mom decides to divorce your dad, and drags you and your baby sister along with her. Across the country… to Malibu. So you start your first day at your new school, but here is a twist that I doubt is in your story….

I don't know what she was thinking, the girl with the curly brown hair, because I don't think your supposed to stop in the middle of the street, whether your book falls down or not. Though I don't think the car coming at her from a mile away was an accident, she might've died, if I hadn't seen the car coming straight for her. I quickly ran at her and pushed her out of the way. The girl was about to scowl, and then she saw the car pass quickly by. You'd think they would stop, but I don't think her surviving was part of their plan.

?????- gee thanks

Me- no prob, I think we better get to the sidewalk

?????- right

Me- so, what's your name?

?????- Miley , Miley Stewart, yours?

Me- oh I'm Angel

Miley- well I'd consider you my guardian angel

She didn't know how right she would soon be, at that time neither did I ..

Angel- well, hopefully you won't be needing me that much

Miley- yeah, so what school you going to?

Angel- sea view middle school

Miley- that's were I go, what grade?

Angel- eight

Miley- me too! Can I see your schedule?

Angel- sure

I handed her my schedule, hoping that we had classes together, this might be a quick friendship!

Miley-wow, we have almost all our classes together, except math

(thinking) YES! (thinking)

Angel- cool

Miley- I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends, see ya later!

Angel- uhh, why don't we walk together

Miley- Good idea!

As we walk together, I think about all the new friends all make, but then a more important issue comes to mind! Someone is after Miley Stewart…..


	2. Miley saved again

_**Chapter 2- Miley saved again!**_

Ok, so was I right, or was I right! Instant friends! Maybe I should bug you into the conversation that took place…

Miley- Hey guys, this is Angel Havenward, she's new!

Lilly- Hey! How's stuff!?

Angel- great thanks

Lilly- my name is Lilly

Angel- angel, as you know, and you must be…

Oliver- o-o-o-obiwarnohogee

Angel- I like it, simple, easy to remember!

Lilly- Obiwarnohogee?

Angel- yeah, is it like, iroqouius or something? German?

Miley- No, actually, it's not even his name

Angel- oh I figured that much

Oliver- m-my n-name is o-oliver

Angel- lol

Miley- so angel here saved my life

Lilly- wow! To cool!

**bell rings**

Angel- I guess we better get to class 

Miley- yeah let's go

**miley, lilly and I begin to walk, then we notice oliver standing their completeky dazed so we go fetch him**

Miley- you goof!

**we get to class**

Through the whole class time Oliver kept staring at me, it freaked me out a bit, but I was kind of happy, first day here and someone already had a crush on me…

Oliver's point of view 

The minute I saw her, Angel, I was instantly in love! Her long orange/blonde hair bounced each time she took a step. Her almond shaped eyes were bright blue, she had a cute little nose, and her mouth resembled Scarlet Johansson's. And every single thing was in it's perfect place on her face.

But something seemed to trouble Angel, every time someone came near Miley, that she didn't know, Angel's face would be scared, but suspicious all at the same time. I think I should try to talk to her…

Oliver- H-hello A-angel

Angel- Hi Oliver

Oliver- Why are you so protective of Miley

Angel- Can I tell you a secret Oliver

Oliver- of course

Angel- I think somebody is after Miley

Oliver- what would make you think that

Angel- The car came speeding, I know they saw her ahead, and after they almost crashed into her… they didn't stop, I need to know who is after her

Oliver- ok….

That is when we heard it, the piercing scream

????AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oliver&Angel- MILEY!

It was definetly Miles, I know that voice anywhere, we ran as fast as we could and followed the scream.

Angel- There she is! In the water! That Jet ski is coming right at her!!

Oliver- those jet ski's

But before I could say that she was already half way to Miley, she was fast

Miley's POV 

It, they were coming right at me, surrounding me, there was nowhere to go but….

Angel- DOWN!

She ducked and pulled me down, as deep as we could go, and there was obviously a reason for that. Because right then we heard a

**CRASH!!!**

And a small explosion, small, but fire nonetheless. She swam underneath dragging me along, till we reached the shore.

Miley- are the drivers hurt?

Angel- No, look, they managed to escape before

Oliver- you ain't kidding when you said escape

The driver's were running away, across the beach, then lilly came running up to us

Lilly- Wow, I saw the whole thing, you're a HERO angel!

Many others came behind us running up, and they all began to chant Angel's name, it was the second time she saved me, but this was a little much. No one even cared that I almost died! Not a single person asked if I was alright, not even lilly!

Lilly- you alright miley?

Miley- yeah, fine

Ok,ok, I know, I should be thankful, and I am, but I can't help but feel a little jelous, but she did save my life, might as well invite her to dinner or something.

Miley- wanna join me and my family for dinner

Angel- sure!


	3. Ch3 Jelousy

Chapter 3

Angel's POV

Mr.Stewart is very kind with me, he keeps thanking me very much for saving Miley…. twice. Her Brother is kind of….. weird , he has a belly that talks (well he talked) but you get the point. But I liked the Stewarts, Miley was very quiet though, I think she was sort of…. jealous…. of the attention I was getting.

**Robbie**- So tell us more Angel, about you

**Jackson's bellybutton**- ooh yes, tell more

**Miley**- could you not

**Angel**- oh.. ok… I won't

**Miley**- not you, my brother/**sarcastic voic/** we'd love to here MORE about you, it's not like we don't know everything already

**Jackson's bellybutton**- **sing song voice/** somebody is jealous

**Robbie**- I have to agree with jackson's….friend….. what is wrong with you Miley?!

**Miley**- **sarcastic voice/** wrong, why would something be wrong, especially when I have such a loving family that asks if I'm okay after I nearly died, oh nothing is wrong daddy

**Angel**- maybe I better leave….

**Miley**- No maybe I should leave! Everyone seems to love you more anyways!

**miley leaves the table**

**Robbie**- SIT DOWN YOUNG LADY!

**miley sit's back down**

**Robbie** - YOU WOULDN"T BE ALIVE FOR US TO ASK THAT IF IT WASN"T FOR ANGEL!!! SO MAYBE YES, ANGEL DESERVES A LOT OF ATTENTION!!! INSTEAD OF MISS.THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND ME, ALWAYS ABOUT YOU 'INNIT!

**Miley- ** / **crying** / oh daddy you don't get it do you/ **stops** / just leave me to be

**Angel**- miley..

**Miley**- No, forget it, I don't need a guy like him for a dad, or an airhead like you for a friend!

**Angel**- your daddy is right! All you care about is yourself! Forget it! Next time you can save yourself!

**angel runs away from the house**

**Miley's POV**

What have I done, that was not nice, Now she hates me, my family probably hates me…..

**Miley**- wait…. Angel…

**Robbie**- airhead…. Gee, sometimes miles, I cannot believe you /**leaves table**

**Jackson- **that was harsh, gosh…. / **leaves table**

**Miley**- what have I done, I let my jealousy get the best of me

Somehow, I have to make it up to her, but I can't help but wonder what she meant by… I quote "Next time you can save yourself" how does she know there will be a next time…

Chapter 3- end 

Uh oh! Miley is catching on…


	4. always a next time

**Chapter 4- always a next time**

**Miley's POV**

I'm gonna get on Angel's good side again, I miss her as a friend, and frankly , I miss all my friends, after lilly found out (from Jackson) she told oliver, and they both wanted nothing to do with me, so there she stood with lilly, and oliver of course, oliver was **always** with her, he had a massive and obvious crush on her.

**Miley**- hi Angel

**Lilly**- C'mon Angie, we don't want to talk with her

**Miley**- please just two minutes

**Angel**- fine two minutes

**Miley**- alone?

**Angel**- uh guys

**Oliver**- ok, but we'll be watching and counting, count on that

(they went in to jackson's car)

**Miley**- I'm real sorry Angel

**Angel**- Look Miley, if you don't like me tell me straight up

**Miley**- I do like you

**Angel**- then why did you call me an airhead?

**Miley**- I got jelous, but I'd really like it if you'd forgive me, I bought you this necklace (hands her a necklace)

**Angel**- OH MILEY! (gives me a hug)

**Angel**- but here have it back

**Miley**- what!?

**Angel**- the fact that you wasted your alowwance on me, shows me you really wanna make up, that's all I need, now go get a refund on that and but yourself something nice

**Miley**- th….

**Angel POV**

But that's when I saw it, the oil slowly nearing the car that was right beside us, I should've known it, they won't give up, even if that meant they would have to kill more than just her…

**Angel**- MOVE!!!!!

I grabbed miley's hand, and whisked away everyone near the car, as far as I could take them, and then they saw what I saw, and quickly we all ducked, covering our heads, but then I remembered, oliver and lilly entered that car, it was jackson's.

**Angel**- OLIVER!!!!!!! LILY!!

**Miley**- OH NO!

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I signaled miley to stay where she was. Luckily the car hadn't exploded quite yet, but soon it would. I reached the car and opened the door.

**Angel**- hurry! OUT!

They jumped out, but then we heard it the first sign, I knew we wouldn't make it all the way, our best chance was to duck, and very low.

**Angel-** DUCK NOW!!!!!

We ducked, as low as possible, body flat on the ground, atleast we were not directly beside the car, or else we had no chance whatsoever.

**Oliver's POV**

I had to tell her now, I wanted her to know before we all died, to maybe have just one kiss..

**Oliver**- Angel, I love you

**Angel**- I love you too Oliver, I do

But there was no time for a kiss, no time at all, at that moment the car exploded, I could feel the fire, slightly brush against my skin, I'm alive, oh no, the car door, flew..

**Lilly POV**

Over Oliver's head, it hit him, quite hard, and then it all stopped, the fire, the explosion, it all stopped, but there it lay, not very big, but big enough to knock him out, I pushed it away from his head.

**Lilly**- angel, angel wake up

Obviously a bit stunned by the explosion, but as soon as as the explosion happened, she awoke.

**Angel**- oliver… OLIVER!!!!! NO!

She carried him,and I went with her to the others and she lay him on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears…

**Angel**- wake up oliver please!

She slapped him lightly on the cheeks a few times, hoping it would awake him. Then she bent over him laying her head on him, crying… then..

**Angel**- before you die oliver, I want to give you this…

She lightly kissed him on the lips, and then broke away, and then….

End of this chapter

So what do you think, does he die, does he live, oooooh the drama


	5. suprises suprises

Chapter 5 Angel's point of view 

….he slightly twitched, and then opened his eyes, very slightly but they opened nonetheless, and a small smile spread across his face

**Oliver**- who said anything about dying?

**Angel**- **GASP** oh my gosh! Oliver! Your alive!

**Oliver**- I'm not that weak, I can survive a slight konk in the head

**Lilly**- how dare you scare us like that!

**Miley**- Me too! I was afraid we would never be able to be friends again!

**Oliver**- we knew you would come around Miley, with a little help

**Angel**- Oliver, never leave me again!

**Oliver**- Alright, but may you guys call an ambulance, I think I need stitches

He was right, a very open cut lay on his forehead, bleeding, that would take around 4-6 stitches

**Lilly**- I'll use my cell to call

**Oliver**- Was anyone else hurt

**Miley**- No, Angel here managed to get everyone out

**Angel**- yeah, but lilly, oliver and I have some burns, and boy do they hurt

My arms were slightly burned, my legs had burned patches of skin, and I had small cuts on my face. Lilly had burns to, one right on her cheek, and like me on her arms and legs. They hurt, but I could take pain, apparently so could lilly and…. Well poor oliver has a big cut, but he is being quite brave.

**Lilly**- well they'll be on there way, they say if anyone is burned they'll pick them up too, they say it's just a safety thing.

**Oliver-** can't we drive there

**Miley**- they can, but you took quite a knock, and I uhh your leg doesn't look to good

She was right, I hadn't noticed, but his leg was badly bruise, I guess the car door hit more than just his head…

**Angel**- yikes! Try to walk

He got up, but couldn't walk, he almost fell, but we caught him first 

**Jackson**- I called dad, I told him we're going to the hospital, he'll meet us there

**Miley**- we're going too?

**Jackson**- they are your friends

**Lilly**- I'm sure you'll be allowed on board

**Oliver**- you know what guys

**Angel**- what?

**Oliver**- tomorrow, we should help clean up this beach

**Miley**- what a good idea

**Lilly**- the ambulance is here

**Paramedic**- You and you (pointing at lilly and me) should get in the ambulance, your pretty done up, you might as well come with us instead of a car, and the guy's are coming to get you into the car, boy

**Miley**- can me and my brother come too?

**Paramedics**- friends?

**Miley**- yes

**Paramedic**- Sure, we might as well check up on you two anyways

**Miley**- Thanks

So Lilly, Miley, Jackson and I boarded the ambulance, while a woman and a man with a bed (the kind you see in the ambulance) we're going to oliver, getting him an the bed, and bringing him in. And away they drove us

**Angel**- Does your leg hurt?

**Oliver**- yeah, your burns hurt?

**Angel**- yup

AN hour past until we got there, they brought oliver into an x-ray room, and they brought me and lil into a hospital room, they stitched up one of the cuts on my face, it only needed two stitches, then they cleaned, and bandaged our burns, then me and lilly and miley visited oliver who was now in a hospital room, his leg was reported broken.

**Oliver**- stitches hurt, I see you got some too

**Angel**-yeah, how is your leg

**Oliver**- good, they're going to put a cast on it, you'll have to leave

We left the room, we waited around a half hour or more, then Oliver came out on crutches. And then Miley said something very unexpected…

**Miley**- I have to let them get me

**Oliver**- what!?

**Miley**- everyone is getting hurt, except me, and I'm the one they are after, if they get me no one has to suffer

**Lilly**- That's crazy talk! We would suffer even more if you died

**Angel**- yeah! We'll just have to be more attentitive next time

**Miley**- there will be no next time, next time your suffering will end

**Robbie**- Hey guys, everyone good for a ride home

**Oliver**- No, you know what Mi….

**Miley**- wants to do, take a ride with all of you, now let's go

**Whisper** **Lilly-** Mi..

**Miley**- Don't tell anyone guys

**Whisper stops**

Was she crazy! I wouldn't let it happen, no matter what! Anyways the rest of the time in the car, Oliver and I hardly talked, we hardly looked at each other, whenever we glanced at each other we would wuickly jot our head the other way. We obviously are too embaressed to talk about, you know, the "kiss"

Uh oh will miley really walk right into their trap, or will she change her mind, by the way they are all in eighth grade for the person who asks, and I'm afraid drama and trama is what this fic is all about


	6. Not meant to be

Chapter 6

**angel's point of view**

I sat at the dinner table, my mom would not stop staring at me. That's how she is, you know when she gets mad, she just stares at you, and you could probably just walk away, but something about her eyes keep you locked right where you are. Her eyes do that, they have that magic to them, the one that seems to control you, it drove my dad insane, that's part of the reason I'm in Malibu today.They are so….. green, much like…. Miley's eyes, miley had that power too, not quite as strong as my mom's but she had it. I know that eventually though she would talk softly, but yet somewhat straightforward to me, she always does.

Natalie(aka mom)- how? How could you do this to me? Why? I mean I know it wasn't your fault the whole accident, but no one called me, to tell me my daughter was almost killed. I just open the door, and see my daughter, with stitches, and bandages…..

She swayed her beautiful brown hair to the side, sometimes I wonder where I got my hair from, my dad has brown hair too, maybe from…like, a grandmother or something.

Me- I'm sorry

Natalie- sorry doesn't cut it, I had to call someone to go pick up your sister from the sitter's because you come in injured, if you had called I could've called someone earlier, but now, your baby sister is probably thinking, "where's my mommy"

Me- im sorry

Then the most unexpected thing happened, she hugged me, she hugged me tight, I thought she was mad

Natalie- you scared me half to death today, never do that again

Me- I promise

**Oliver's POV**

I had the phone in my hand, slowly I dialed the first three numbers, then hung up…..again, this is the farthest I got so far though, GO ME! Why couldn't I just call her, and get it over with, I needed to talk to angel, about….stuff, like…. The kiss… and stuff. Lilly and miley were with me, after miles dropped of angel, they decided to come to my house, and talk…. About stuff.

Lilly- I think we're advancing one number at a time, look out world, he'll dial 4 numbers next time!

Oliver- thanks lil

Miley- Just call, you donut!

Oliver- and say what, "hey angel, about that kiss"

Lilly- ooooooh, stop the press! The girl that said she loved you back kissed you!

Oliver- Maybe it's no big deal to you, but it is to me

Miley- give me that phone

She took the phone from my hands, and dialed angel's number, I could her her voice now

Angel- hello?

Miley stuck the phone to my ear, I kind of had no choice now

Angel- anyone there?

Oliver- yeah it's me, olly

Angel- o-oh, hi

Oliver- h-hey

Lilly- **sarcastic**oh don't go too fast, we have all day

Oliver- uh, what's up?

Angel- nothing, your leg doing good?

Oliver- yeah, umm…. Look I wanted to talk about…

Angel- the kiss?

Oliver- yeah

Angel- look I understand, you felt uncomfortable, I got that vibe from you earlier in the car today, it's ok

Oliver- but…

Angel- maybe it was just never meant to be

Oliver-o-oh, y-yeah, I guess so

What am I saying? I should disagree! I am one heck of an idiot!!

**Angel's POV**

I knew it, I got the vibe, that kiss, was like….. wow, everything, the sparks, but oliver couldn't even look at me in the car, I don't want to make a fool of myself

Oliver- ok, well bye then

Angel- bye

END (of chapter)

**Don't you hate it when everyone knows to people are meant to be, except those exact two people, well, get ready for more drama rama, coming your way, because this story is one hack of a rollercoaster, filled with romance, action, mystery, and strange discoveries. By the way sorry bout not writing in a while, been busy.**


	7. I know you know something

Chapter 7

Angel's POV

_Something didn't feel right when I woke up this morning, it wasn't the heartbreak, or the nighttime snack I had last night, I just had this gut feeling, a feeling that __**they **__were going to strike again. Miley will not stop it, she wants to die, so I need to save her again, thing is I have no idea were or when they'll strike, and problem is miley's "busy" today. So I'm going to pay oliver and lilly a little visit today and make them spill. I know Lilly's at Oliver's today, it's her turn to take care of him (broken leg)._

_I walked in Oliver's house, they were sitting on the couch._

**Angel**- hi guys

**Lilly**- hey, what are you doing here, it's not your turn

**Angel**- there going to strike again

_Lilly quickly stood up scared, Oliver looked at me worried._

**Lilly**- How do you know

**Angel**- I have this gut feeling. But this is why I'm really here, you see Miley won't protect herself as we know, so I need to save her, which means you guys have to spill. Where is she?

**Oliver**- spill what?

**Angel**- don't act innocent, I know you guys know something

**Lilly**- we do, but we can't tell you, it's a huge secret

**Angel**- you have to tell me

**Oliver**- but we promised

**Angel**- Sometime promises have to be broken to save a friend!

**Lilly**- they won't know where she is, it's a secret

**Angel**- these guys are smart lilly, they find out everything there is to know about there victim before hand! THEY KNOW! AND I NEED TO KNOW!! TELL ME!!!!

_Oliver slowly tried to stand up, he looked at me straight in the eye._

**Oliver**- Miley is Hannah Montana

_I stared at him wide eyed, not because I just found out that my best friend was a singer, but because my friend was about to be hurt, I mean what easier way to kill a person, while they are on stage…. In front of EVERYONE_

**Angel**- oh god, Hannah's concert, we HAVE go NOW

**Oliver**- Jackson can drive us

**Angel**- Thanks, but US should really mean me and lilly, your in no shape to fight of evil

**Oliver**- Let me come!

**Angel**- I care about you Oliver! So your not coming!

_He stared at me, struggling to keep his smile into a frown, but no time to think about love right now. I quickly called Jackson over, he took us in his car, I only hope we make it in time.._

End of chapter

So I finally got over my writers block, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, sorry it's so short… and dramatic! Luv you all!! Muah!


	8. I punched him in the nose

Chapter 7

Angel's POV

Jackson parked the car and we ran as fast as possible to the doors of the stadium, in front was a body guard, gosh, how are we supposed to get past him! We attempted to enter the doors, but he stopped us

**Bodyguard**- where do you think your going?

**Angel**- to see the concert DUH

**Bodyguard**- May I see your ticket?

Ugh, now what!

**Angel- **as much as I would love to give you my ticket, well our tickets, we can't, because we left it in the stadium with our friend…. Shelby!

**Bodyguard**- Well in that case as much as I'd love to let you in, I sort of wasn't born yesterday, so too bad, no ticket no concert

Great! I slowly got a little closer to him and looked at him straight in the eye

**Angel**- Look Bucko! My BEST friend is in there, performing on a stage in front of about a MILLION people, and ONE of those millions is going to shoot at her, and the only people that can save her is me and my friends here, so if you don't let me through those doors THERE WILL BE NO HANNAH MONTANA because of YOU!! TRY EXPLAINING THAT TO THE REST OF THE WORLD!

Lilly and Jackson looked at me, shocked, I guess they never really saw the "angry" side of me

**Bodyguard**- Well **you** look here missy, as much as I'd love to believe that story, really I do, I just DON'T , so you ain't getting inside

Quietly I muttered under my breath "that's what you think". I squeezed my hand into a fist and brought it back, and punched him in the nose, Lilly and Jackson's faces dropped

**Angel**- you may be a bodyguard, but MY MOM was once a pro female boxer!

With him clutching his nose in pain, we squeezed through the tiny opening that he ooh so stupidly let us through, we were now backstage, and EVERYONE there was staring at us, I peeked through the curtains and saw my best friend singing on stage, well Hannah singing on stage, then I spotted a man in the front row slowly take out a gun from his pocket.. I ran out on stage( don't ask me what I was thinking) and grabbed Hannah's hand trying to whisk her out of the stage, millions of people confusingly stared at me, and Hannah yelled "what the heck are you doing!" and "how did you know?" but I just ignored it, I pushed her of stage (good thing im ten times stronger than her) but right when we were almost off I heard a "BANG" and..

**End of Chapter**

Sorry it was so short but I wanted too leave you with a cliffhanger, but I want to post the next chapter soon, like today, so PLEASE review, if I get at least ONE review for this chapter ill write the next one VERY soon


	9. Your average hero

Chapter 8

Angel's POV

I pushed her of stage (good thing im ten times

stronger than her) but right when we were almost off I heard a "BANG" and suddenly I felt a piercing pain in my hip, I'd been shot, I let go of Hannah and collapsed to the floor. Hannah just stood there in complete shock, as did everyone else, except for the shooter, he sneaked away.

**Angel**- Hannah go, before he comes back

She simply shook her head, and sat down beside me, she wasn't going to leave me, but then her body guards grabbed her, realizing she was in danger, she tried to get them to let go, but they threw her over their shoulder, I could see her banging her fists on their back. I turned my head to see Robbie Ray calling the paramedics. Thank God. I could hear voices around me, but very faintly, I felt weasy, I was in pain, and I wasn't even sure if I was bleeding really badly, but I didn't want to look down to check. I wanted to cry from pain, I wanted to cry for the fact that I wasn't even sure if I would ever see any of my friends or family ever again, but I haven't cried for years, I spent so much time trying to toughen myself up, that I think I've forgotten how to cry. Slowly the voices that I could only faintly hear grew quieter and quieter

Until I couldn't hear anything anymore, I could only see lips moving, bodies scurrying, and some of my best friends crying I think. Did they think I would die? Would I die? I couldn't even be sure. Finally I could see people from an ambulance run up to me, slowly picking me up and laying me in a bed, I couldn't have been bleeding to death, because or else a helicopter would've probably come. The people were rushing me into the ambulance, and I could see Lilly and Jackson run in as well, Hannah being forced into a limo with her dad, and all I wanted to do was close my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see the tears on my friends faces, slowly I could feel myself falling asleep, no not dying just falling asleep…

I opened my eyes, I was no longer in an ambulance, but from what I could see a bed… in a hospital. I looked around, I saw Lilly, Jackson, Oliver, Mr.Stewart and Hannah Montana sitting in chair around me. All of a sudden their tired faces brightened at the sight of my open eyes. They shouted "Your Up!"

**Angel**- I am, I'm I'm.. alive, and your Hannah right now.. why?

**Hannah**- I demanded the limo took me to pick up Oliver and got to the hospital.

I laughed, and I smiled, my friends were there for me always!

**Angel**- Am I going to be alright

**Lilly**- You'll be fine, the bullet didn't hit a blood vessel or a bone, or any organs, it the very side of you hip very slightly,they bandaged the wound up that's all, you were just in plenty of pain, they'll as soon as you feel ready

**Angel**- really! That's great! I was in pain!

They stared at me confusingly, I guess they didn't understand why I was happy that I was in pain

**Angel**- you know, when I was lying on the floor, I couldn't hear any of you, I thought I was dying for a bit, but really I was just.. scared, I haven't been scared since I was 6, I've always ignored pain, but now I realize that sometimes it's ok to be scared or in pain, because courage isn't being not scared of anything, it's facing those fears, and I'm happy to know that.

**Hannah**- Angel, your more than brave, you're a hero!

I sat up in the hospital bed, realizing that Hannah was right… wow Hannah Montana. You see, I never thought I would be here right now, sitting in a hospital bed beside Hannah Montana, one second I was your average girl, the next I was your average hero…

**End of Chapter**

If you think I'm ending the story their with that happy pappy ending, your dead wrong, this story is about to get MORE dramatic MORE romantic MORE tragic MORE adventure. Buckle up because this ride is about to get WILD


	10. Authors Note VIR! READ!

Authors Note

Alrighty, im not sure anybody actually reads this…. Fic… anywho… yeah..erm. Okay getting to the point. I used to be very much Jiley, I was really Jiley, I practically cried at the end of achey jakey heart. But due to the fact I've been currently reading many fics, most of wich have MOLIVER written all over them (meaning all the ones that catch my interest,I read a few lolivers too) and so I began shifting to the Moliver side of the force. Therefore, these days I cringe at the fact of oliver kissing or liking any other girl (referring to the character of course) unless ofcourse, they decide to put me in the show, then I'd be all for me+olly, and forget what moliver means, teehee… anywho getting back on track, this does not mean im editing all lovey dovey angel ollie stuff, and it doesn't mean ill slowly and cleverly convert it into a moliver, it simply means olly and angel will remain clueless to there erm… like for each other, b/c if I don't I will surely begin to detest Angel, and might kill her in this story, which would certainly not be a very good thing, and probably wouldn't make a lot of sense. Considering, she's the strongest in the group, and managed to punch a body guard out, save a whole beach of people from dieing in an explosion, save miley twice, from two speeding vehicles, and survived a shot in the hip, no matter how slightly it touched her, seriously, this girl has like nine lives. That however is not the only thing…

My original plan, was this whole dark secret thing, and I inserted some very OBVIOUS clues to what the secret is (chapter 1 chapter 6) yeah, im not the most subtle person in the world. However im no longer content with my dark secret, and im currently in the process of trying to figure out another possible meaning for the very OBVIOUS clues I've inserted. Trust me it's harder than you think, cuz the dark secret had much to do with the reason why ppl r going after miley, so that's y I haven't updated, and y I probably wont update in a while. Oh and for come back to me, yeah don't expect that to ever be updated, aleast not for awhile, who knows, maybe the dark side of the force(jiley) will return to me… don't count on it


	11. Rules

Someone is After Miley Stewart

Authors Note-

I am no longer sure what exactly I want to do with this fic, im pro-moliver now, and I don't want to take the romance out of this fic, nor do I want to write about angel's and oliver's relationship. Therefore, im passing on my fic, yes I'm letting someone else write it. Who you ask, well, that's what this note is all about. If you want to be the one to continue my fanfiction, then please say so in a review. I won't pick the person who asks first, ill read their fics and decide. That doesn't mean who I pick is in my opinion a better writer, it means, who I pick is best suited to write this type of fic, you know a mystery/action/romance. Now, I do have some rules for the person I'll eventually pick…

You will basically make it like a sequel, but continuing from where I left it of.

Don't dare change the name, you will simply add a 2 in the end, and in the summary state that it is continuing where the last one finished of.

The rest of the summary is the exact same

I know I never mention that I don't own HM, and blah blah blah, but I figure every1 knows that as it is called FANfiction. However, in the summary or first chapter, you will write that you do not own the plot or any of my characters (angel, her mom, sister ect.). You own simply what you do with the sequel.

You will also mention that I wrote the first one, and that it was my original idea

You don't have to show me your chapters before hand, the only thing that needs my approval are drastic changes, such as deaths of characters or new pairings ect.

If you begin to be silly with the story, ill let some1 else write it

I have no problem how long it takes you to update, however, if you begin to get bored with it, advise me, I wont get mad, and depending on how much I trust you I might let you pick what will happen with it.

Discontinuing it is not an option, if it was I wouldn't be looking for someone else to carry it on would I?

Making Oliver, Lilly, Rico, Jackson, Robbie Ray ect. The one who is after Miles, counts as a drastic change by the way

And last but not least if any of these rules are disobeyed, ill give you one more chance depending on how much I trust you.. otherwise, ill pass it on to someone else

Actually, this one is last I promise, you cannt pass it on to someone else unless I say so.

If you have a problem with my rules, then do not ask to have it passed on to you. That is all, ask away now.


End file.
